


3:00am Check In

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell checks in to a dive like this at three in the morning?</p><p>Apart from hunters and serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:00am Check In

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Addams Family and couldn't help but wonder who else might had been staying at that motel.

Dean was bone tired; exhausted to the point that he was swaying on his feet. If he’d been even slightly more awake he would have been surprised by having to wait while the clerk checked someone else into this fine example of the American motel. Years on the road had gotten him used to having to wake the night clerk up just so he could get a room for him and Sam. Tonight he’d almost walked into the back of the tall figure at the desk. He grunted an apology and stepped back a little. The hunter in him, that part of him that was always awake and alert, asked who the hell in their right mind checked into a dive like this at three in the morning.

Apart from hunters and serial killers.

He rubbed at his bleary eyes and tried to take a better look at the person counting bills onto the desk. Wow, the person was a woman and he hadn’t even noticed. Dean pressed three fingers to his wrist, checking for a pulse. He wasn’t dead, so he was just dead tired, which explained why he’d not noticed this woman the second he walked in.

She was almost as tall as him and even from the rear oozed effortless style and grace. Dean was a little jealous of the black dress she was wearing, it got to cling to every curve; and oh boy those were some stunning curves. 

A jaw cracking yawn forced his eyes closed for an instant. Blinking back the tired tears Dean open his eyes and came face to face with the other late night guest. He’d admit to not being fully on his game with so little sleep and next to no caffeine, but he’d never admit to his jaw dropping as he gapped at the beauty before him. She was stunning; pale skin, raven hair and cheekbones he could shave with.

She tilted her head and gave him a half smile that was almost a smirk. Balls, she’d said something to him. Oh right he was between her and the door. He muttered something that wasn’t close to English and stepped aside. He was about to hold the door for her, but Sam chose that moment to walk in.

Dean was pleased to see that Sammy was as gobsmacked to the point that he nearly twisted his head off watching the stranger glide into the night. He punched his little brother on the arm.

“Dude, stop drooling. She’d eat you alive.”  
“I wouldn’t care. Would you?”

Dean shrugged with a cocky grin; Sammy had a damn fine point. Dean’s happy musing of just what a woman like that could do was rudely interrupted by the clerk.

“Do you two jackasses want a room or not?”


End file.
